


nothing but blue skies

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: 1-million-words, Drabble, F/M, Post Finale, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3474530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank and Jenny leave Fredericks Manor</p>
            </blockquote>





	nothing but blue skies

**Author's Note:**

> One million words 100 in 100 day 3. Prompt blue sky

Frank watches Crane and Mills drive away, has one last look at Fredericks Manor as he savours the sensation of knowing that his soul is his own again. 

"Frank?" He turns to see Jenny looking at him as she opens her truck. "Come on... I'll bring you home."

He tilts his head, considers her carefully. "Funny." He takes her hand in his, laces their fingers together. "I thought you already did."

The smile that breaks over Jenny's face is brighter than the morning sun and when he pulls her close, Frank knows there's nothing but blue skies ahead for them. 


End file.
